


All That I Have

by cuddlyharkness



Category: Biohazard - Fandom, Resident Evil 6 - Fandom
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, implied one sided relationship, piers dies at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyharkness/pseuds/cuddlyharkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All I have now are my tears, and the smile on my face...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That I Have

From the moment I met him, I knew he would be the death of me. I cared too much, before he even knew my name I had already resigned myself to doing everything to keep him alive, to giving all I have to ensure he lived to see the light of day again.

I lived to see him come out of his slump, to start becoming the captain he'd become known as before Edonia and further back. I lived to feel my heart swell at the sight of him giving orders like a proper soldier. I lived to see the occassional smile, the quick seconds of banter he would toss between everyone to keep their spirits up. I lived to see him be the man I wished I could be.

And now, I'll die seeing him float away, lost to my unspoken words in the depth of the sea outside. I'll die to the fading scream of my name, his last pleading attempt to convince me that there was still time, still a chance, vanishing into the blackness as those deep ocean currents sweep him away from me forever, and silence falls so heavily upon my shoulders that not even the crushing sounds of this collapsing facility can break it.

My purpose has been fulfilled. All I have worked for, tirelessly every day of every year, has come to light. 

All the sleepless nights I sat up, wondering why I would ever be so crazy as to think this way...

All the time I've spent, giving up everything time and time again...

All I have now are the memories. The memories that, as I stand here and slowly caccoon into the chrysalid or mutate into one of those creatures, will no doubt vanish into the nothingness of the sea, just like Captain Redfield.

All I have now are my tears, and the smile on my face...


End file.
